Lost on a forgotten Island
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: When the Saturdays land on a mysterious island, history comes back to Doc and Drew as they go searching for Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon on an Island they had seem to have forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's note*****

Okay, Warning you now! This is my first Secret Saturdays Fanfic. Mostly I'm not good at many Fanfics beside Transformers. I love Secret Saturdays so here it goes…wish me luck…

Lost on a forgotten island

Chapter 1

"Doc, where are we?" Drew asked. The air ship had crashed on an island in the middle of who knows where. Drew and Zak watched as Doc was examining the ship. Doc sighed and shook his head. He made his way over to Drew and Zak.

"Looks like we're stuck till we find some new materials," he explained. Zak sighed and looked over at the wrecked air ship.

"Have you found Fiskerton or Komodo or even Zon?" Zak pleaded.

"I'm afraid I haven't Zak," Doc sighed, "that crash was a crazy one for all we know they could already be on the island somewhere."

"Can we start looking!?" Zak cheered. He began to run into the forest near by. Drew went rushing after him. Doc sighed.

"Wait!" he gasped, chasing after them, "We need to stay together we don't know where we are!" He soon found Drew by a stream. She was looked into it. He sat by her.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked over at him then sighed.

"For starters I lost Zak and I found his 'Claw'," she sobbed.

"And…" he asked. She looked back at the stream. He looked down too. There was a large paw print form a Cryptid. He growled.

"I think we just landed on an island of Cryptids," Drew sighed.

"We have to find Zak and the others…fast…" Doc proclaimed. He pulled Drew up to her feet. She held onto Zak's Claw. She attached it to her belt and fallowed Doc through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note*****

Okay first I was just going to get rid of this story cause to I thought the first chapter was short and well…short! But I got a review saying it was good so I guess I gotta make the next chapter…

Lost on a forgotten island

Chapter 2

"Zak? Zak!" Doc called out. The name echoed through the forest yet still no answer. Drew sat holding Zak's staff as Doc called for Zak.

"Why would he go so far off?" Drew sobbed, placing the staff back onto her belt. Doc turned to her and shrugged. He walked over and sat beside her.

"It's Zak! No matter how many times we tell him he does it anyway. Like V. V. Argost and his show, Weird world…Zak, though we tell him not to, watches it at night when he's supposed to be in bed…" Doc smiled.

"Hmm," Drew huffed, "Still Zak knows far better to run off alone on an unknown island!" Drew slumped over a small weed. She sighed and looked up again.

"Did you hear that?" Drew perked. Doc stood up and stepped over to the trees. He listened. The wind whistled round the trees. Streams trickled down the path. Something large stomped over the earth. Doc paused.

"I thought I heard something…big!" Drew gasped. Doc nodded and pulled her to the other side of the stump. Doc slipped on his glove.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Drew asked him. He looked up.

"Well if it's a dangerous Cryptid I want to be prepared now don't I," he explained.

"Why does this seem so…" Drew mumbled. Doc looked at her.

"Familiar?" Doc finished. She nodded. Doc shrugged and leaped over the stump. The trees rustled. He looked around. Nothing came out. His glove powered up. Drew sighed. She felt the ground shake under her.

"Doc!" she gasped. Doc looked back at her then looked over at the trees. A large snarling monster Cryptid stood over him. He gasped. It roared into the air.

"Doc!" she gasped. Doc stepped back. The monster sniffed the air. It had no eyes. It had large pointy teeth sticking out of the upper jaw. Doc breathed slowly. Drew bit her lip as Doc inched closer to the stump. His glove powered down. Drew reached over to snatch her fire sword from her back. She patted her back. She remembered now. It disappeared in the crash.

"Drew…" Doc whispered. The monster snapped his head down.

"Drew…run…" Doc ordered in a quiet whisper. Drew stood up and stepped back. Doc looked back at her then ahead. The monster crouched low.

"Drew run!" Doc yelled. He leaped over the log and pushed Drew down. The monster leaped up and came crashing down over the stump. Doc and Drew panted as the monster sniffed at the stomp. He huffed and stepped back into the trees. Doc turned to Drew. She hugged him.

"That was a close call…" Doc mumbled. Drew released him.

"What if Zak came across one of those?" she gasped. She scattered to her feet. Doc slowly staggered to his feet. She looked in every direction.

"We must've attracted him with our calling for Zak…" Doc huffed.

"What if there are worse things out here? What if Zak is hurt!?" Drew panted. Doc rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm. She looked back at him.

"He's fine," Doc reinsured. Drew inhaled heavily. Then exhaled slowly. Doc released her arm and she fell to the ground. She sat down.

"What if he is hurt though? Or he came across one of those monster Cyrptids," Drew sobbed. Doc crouched down by her. He shook his head.

"Monster or not they're still Cyrptids and with Zak's power, he'll be fine," Doc nodded. Drew sighed and quickly stood up. Doc fallowed.

"Still we should keep looking for him but…" she looked both ways, "Quieter," she whispered. Doc chuckled and nodded. They started off through the trees.

*****Author's note*****

Well I thought I should get in here some Cyrptids so…they're on an Island of Monster Cyrptids!!!!!! Hee hee…


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note*****

Well I'm back! Here there will be some flash backs! Say hello to the flashbacks!!!!! Yea…not!

Lost on a forgotten island

Chapter 3

"Doc, we've been walking for hours! It's going to be dark soon!" Drew wailed looked up at the cold growing dark sky. Doc looked back at her. He looked up also. The sky was fading into a dark shade of twisted blue.

"Well how do you think we should get some rest…who knows what kind of monsters come out at night," Doc sighed. He sat down on a fallen log. Drew joined him.

"Doc, you have to admit this all seems…familiar," Drew sighed.

"I know but you think Zak would remember going here," Doc explained.

"What about before Zak," Drew mumbled slowly. Doc perked.

"You don't mean…" Doc stuttered. Drew looked over at him. He turned to her, slowly. Drew gulped and stood up quickly. Doc fallowed.

"In that case we should keep walking!" Drew proclaimed.

"If we are on the Island of Cyrptids we need to find Zak and the others fast," Doc yelped. Drew nodded.

"_Drew! Drew!" Doc called. Drew stood on the cliff side. Doc come out of the trees. Drew looked back at him with a warm smiled._

"_Well Solomon," Drew smiled, "They want us to find the missing scientists and to record the Cyrptids on this island. I'll say this is quite a honeymoon."_

"_Well I think we should finish this fast and get to work on that other mystery!" Doc explained, "And please don't call me Solomon."_

"_What would you prefer to be addressed as?" Drew asked._

"_I don't know," he confessed, "Well Drew after this is done shall we go to the new home?" Drew eyed him then chuckled._

"_Why?" she questioned. He smiled and walked over to her side._

"_Well I'm working on a 'portable' home there so…" he explained._

"_Well 'Doc' lets get going then," Drew laughed. She turned around and began for the woods. Doc stopped for a moment._

"_Doc?" he mumbled. He quickly rushed after her._

"Well this was a perfect place while we didn't know where we were," Doc mumbled. Drew nodded. She pulled apart the trees and stopped. There was a cliff side. The cliff side she had stood on when she'd been talking to Doc those years ago. She had called him Doc here, cause he didn't like Solomon.

"Doc," Drew whispered. Doc walked over to Drew. He looked through the parted trees and gasped. They stepped out. Drew stood on the edge of the cliff and smiled.

"So…Doc," Drew hummed, "Now what?" Doc, still by the trees, looked up.

"Well, Drew, I thought we were looking for Zak," He chuckled.

"Look at this view Doc," Drew sighed, "Just the way I remembered it to be."

"Well then," Doc smiled, walking over to her, "We can pause for a moment but you know we must keep moving!" Drew nodded.

For the cliff side you could see most of the island. In the corner of the island was the air ship. Trees rustled by it. Drew sighed. Some monster probably got into it. Most of the stuff was broken though. She looked over the west. There was beautiful ocean. Zak and Fiskerton usually loved playing in the water by the shore. She thought it be best to look there first.

"Doc! I think we should check the shore over in the west," Drew proclaimed. Doc nodded.

"_How do you assume we find three missing Scientists?" Doc screamed._

"_Well we just start looking," Drew answered. Doc sighed._

"_Well were do we search first!? We don't know anything about any of the secret scientists all we know is how they look and who they are and that they went missing on this island," Doc growled. Drew patted his shoulder._

"_Calm yourself, Doc," she hummed. Doc sighed and shook his head._

"_I just don't like having these little facts on the people we're supposed to search for!" Doc wailed. The trees rustled. Drew and Doc perked up._

"_This could be time to see what this can do…" Doc whispered. He pulled out a glove and slipped in on his hand. It glowed and powered up. He clenched his fist. Drew looked down at it then pulled out her fire sword. "Alright! I get it. You got a sword I have a glove, wahoo," Doc mumbled._

"_Glad you seem so eager," Drew chuckled. Doc growled. They turned to the trees again._

"_Whatever's in there we face together," Drew ordered. Doc nodded._

"Drew, you look tired," Doc called back to her. She slowly staggering on.

"Well, Doc it is like mid-night!" Drew wailed. Doc stopped and waited for her. She bumped into him. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the trees. She looked up at him. Even with the moon light it was hard to see her husband's face. She smiled. He was strong though. He wasn't freaking out as she was about Zak out all alone. All he seemed worry about was leaving. Which she was worry about too…just not as much as Zak, her only son.

"Drew look," Doc mumbled. She looked ahead. They had reached the shore. The dark blue-purple sea washed against the deep greenish- yellowish shore. She walked out onto the sand. She fell into the sand then pulled her foot up. She stumbled across the sand. Doc caught her once or twice as he was going behind her. She smiled every time she was caught.

"Doc," Drew asked as they sat on the sandy beach. The water was barely touching her. Doc turned to look at her. She was lying back now.

"Yes," he answered. She looked over at him. He grinned slowly.

"Do you think Zak found Fiskerton?" she asked, "Or Komodo or Zon?"

"Hard to say," he answered. He watched her close her eyes. "Hard to say…" Their fire flickered in the night.

*****Meanwhile*****

Zak was running through the forest. He was panting hard and gasping. He tripped and landed in a clearing. He staggered to his feet and looked back. He stepped forward till he reached the edge of the cliff side.

"I think…I think I lost him…" Zak panted. He looked out at the island.

"This place is really big…" he mumbled. He looked over at the end of the air ship sticking out through the trees. Then he turned to the west. He noticed the beach and the burning light. He smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" he gasped. A twig snapped. He turned around.

"No! No! Stop it!" Zak yelled. He reached down for the claw. He patted his belt.

"That's right I dropped the claw!" he gasped. His foot slipped on the edge of the cliff. He pulled it back onto the solid earth. He was panting heavily as a shadowy figure edged closer to him.

"Stay away!" Zak ordered, "Or I'll…I'll…I'll jump!" the shadowy figure stepped closer still. Zak looked down.

"You asked for it!" Zak yelled. He stepped back again. His foot slipped again. He began to fall over. He waved his arms to gain balance.

"AH!" Zak yelled as he went tumbling over the cliff side. The scream echoed through the island. The shadowy figure looked over the cliff with his bright red eyes.

*****Else where*****

"Zak?" Doc perked up. He quickly stood up as he heard a scream echo through the land. He looked down at Drew, who was fast asleep. He looked back up at the trees. He cuffed his hands around his mouth.

"ZAK!" he called out. The screams muffled together and soon black birds soared into the sir. Doc lowered his hands and turned away from the forest.

"Don't worry kid…We'll find you," Doc whispered.

*****Author's note*****

Well did Zak die? Who was this mysterious shadowy figure? Will Drew and Doc find Zak and the others? Do I sound cool when I say stuff like that?


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's note*****

So sorry I haven't posted this in forever but my upstairs computer with all but one fanfictions just well died. I've been working hard sorry.

Chapter 4

"Drew! Drew!" Doc called. Drew slowly flickered open her eyes and got up into a sitting position. She looked around to find Doc looking out toward the cliff. She quickly got to her feet and rushed to his side.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. He looked over at her. He sighed.

"I swear I heard Zak screaming last night," he whispered. Drew stifled a scream of her own.

"Why didn't you wake me?! We could've found him!" she wailed.

"The scream sounded off like he was…falling…" Doc mumbled.

"Falling? Like off…that cliff?" Drew gulped. Doc nodded.

"I was going to walk over there but I couldn't leave you here," Doc explained. Drew smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Doc's face grew red.

"Well let's go find our little boy," Drew smiled. She ran off into the woods. Doc sighed happily and marched in after her.

*****Elsewhere*****

"Who else is on this island with you?" questioned a man.

"No one I swear!" Zak wailed. His face was cut up and his sleeve was red from blood. The man snapped his fingers. The red eyed shadowy figure leaped forward. Zak shook his head. He closed his eyes and shook harder.

"No! What have you done to Fisk!?" Zak ordered. The man chuckled. Fiskerton stepped forward closer to Zak. Zak squirmed around, though he was tied to a wall.

"Give in Zak! Tell me who you came with!" the man yelled.

"Never!" Zak wailed. Fiskerton stepped forward closer to Zak.

"Fiskerton give him our…greatest treatment!" the man snickered.

"Fisk! Fisk snap out of it!" Zak ordered. Fiskerton stepped closer and closer.

*****Meanwhile*****

"I fear that something much more than a missing boy is going on," Drew gulped. Doc looked over at her. She looked as beautiful as she had years before, even before Zak. He smiled silently. Drew looked over at him, noticing his stare. He quickly noticed her glare and moved his stare ahead.

"Well I hope we find him soon and the others as well," Doc mumbled.

"I sure hope that he didn't fall off the cliff! He could die after a fall like that!" Drew mumbled.

_"Drew! Drew! Slow down!" Doc yelled. Drew was off ahead of him._

"_Do you want that…thing to get us?" she wailed. Suddenly she vanished from his sighed. Doc gasped. He quickly rushed after. He soon found himself tumbling into a ditch. He groaned as he hit the bottom. He stumbled to stand. He looked around. Nothing but dust and dirt. And rocks, lots of rocks!_

"_Drew!" he gasped. He felt a hand on his arm. He was yanked into a kiss. He was soon released and found it was Drew. She smiled happily._

_"Told you," she hummed, "Best…Honeymoon…ever!"_

"_Drew, the missing people?" Doc questioned. Drew pulled in her hands._

"_Doc, do you ever think we could have a child?" Drew asked as they started walking down the long ditch. Doc snapped his eyes to her._

"_Why?" Doc spat. Drew eyed him and shrugged._

"_Well, I think it'd be…well why not?" she gasped. Doc sighed and shook his head._

_"What would you call him?" Doc mumbled._

"_How does…Hmm, Zak?" Drew mumbled. Doc sighed, shrugged then finally nodded._

"Finally we made it!" Drew called. They made it to the bottom of the cliff. The cliff was a good ten stories higher than them. Doc looked up. He caught eyes with the sun and groaned, lowering his head and blinking hard.

"I don't see him!" Doc wailed. Drew scampered around. Zak was nowhere to be found. Drew fell to her knees and began to cry into her hands. Doc walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"We'll find him!" he panted, "We'll find him! I promise you!"

*****Author's note*****

Well who is this man that wants Zak to talk? Where is Zak? Will Doc and Drew find him? Will these flashbacks ever be explained?


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's note*****

Is anyone actually reading this? If you are the people reading this thanks you and I would enjoy your reviews. And if you don't I will get upset and delete this story…so here is the next chapter of Lost On A Forgotten Island.

Chapter 5

"Where could he be?" Drew mumbled. Doc was feeling the war and Drew sat on a stomp. She looked up at the sky. The bright sun glowed through the trees. Drew sighed and looked back to Doc. He seemed amused with one rock on the wall. It was sticking out like about ten million other rocks but that **one** seemed to amuse him well enough then the other million.

"Drew," he mumbled. He looked back at her. She was giving him a strange look. He sighed and coughed slightly. She shook her head and stood up. He motioned to the single rock. She slowly made her way to the wall.

"Wow Doc, it's a rock!" Drew chuckled. She crossed her arms. He groaned.

"Press the rock," he ordered. She rolled her eyes and tapped the rock. It gently slipped into the wall. She leaped back. Doc watched as part of the wall opened the farther the rock slid in. Doc looked over at Drew.

"Well I'm sorry!" she wailed. She stormed into he cavern, Doc trailing behind her. The door closed and it became dark. Drew muffled her gasp when she felt Doc's hand reach her shoulder. She began panting. Suddenly lights flickered on. They continued down the long tunnel. Doc sighed.

"Well it looks like we're walking a rather lot," Doc mumbled.

"You think!?" Drew snapped. Doc patted her shoulder and embarked down the hall. Drew blew some hair out of her eyes and walked after her reckless husband.

****Meanwhile****

"Zak, Zak ol' boy," the man bellowed. Zak was scratched and bruised. Zak slowly lifted his head and muffled his wail of pain in his neck. The man smiled. He patted Zak's chaotic clump of hair. Zak clutched his teeth.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Zak yelled. The man clamped his hand closed in Zak's hair. He pulled Zak's head up and looked his in the eyes.

"Freak? Freak! You, you are the freak! You…can control these…these things," the man groaned. Zak shook his head.

"These 'things' are my friends and they're as good as pets to most! I don't control them! All I do is help keep people safe when some get angry or are disturbed!" Zak yelled. The man released him. Zak eyed the ground again.

"Two…adults have entered the base. I assume they are your…parents," the man whispered. Zak looked up. He regretfully nodded.

"Doc and Drew Saturday, back," he choked. Zak looked up surprised.

"How do you know their names!?" he questioned. The man looked back.

"Because…thirteen years ago…they were looking for me," the man smiled, "Me and my parents."

****Else where****

"Do you really think Zak would wonder down here?" Drew begged.

"Well it was either that or someone pulled him," Doc explained. Clank!

"What was that!" Drew perked. Doc and Drew stopped abruptly.

"Do you think that was the people who built this place?" Doc asked.

"I'm not sure and I really don't want to!" Drew gulped. They plunged into a nearby closet.

"Are…they gone?" Drew asked quietly. Doc nodded. He tapped her shoulder. Drew looked away from the door. The room was well lighted and yet it was still dark. Doc and Drew started walking down he long tunnel like room. Drew gulped and felt the ice cold walls. They were a dull grey.

"It's like a funeral," Doc mumbled. Drew pulled her hand away from the walls at the comment and looked ahead. She sighed.

"_Doc, look I found this cave!" Drew called. Doc came running. The two were quickly in the cave. It was cold, damp and moldy. Doc was uncomfortable while Drew was happily walking. They stopped and kneeled down to lift something up. It was an old Id card. Doc had picked it up._

"_Dr. Mary Cardin," Doc read, "Wasn't that one of our scientists!"_

"_Yes, her, her husband, Dr. Tony Cardin, and their son Keith," Drew nodded._

_"Well we found Mary's ID card and no her," he mumbled._

"_Either she dropped it or…" Drew gulped. Doc eyed her._

"_Or someone took it and dropped it, okay!" he yelled. It echoed through the cave. Drew looked up. Doc was panting, hard. He held his hands._

"_Are you scared Doc?" Drew giggled. He looked at her with a snarl._

"_No!" he screamed, also echoing, "I'm just worried about them and that kid." Drew nodded._

"_I'd be scared too if I lost my only child was lost out here," Drew smiled._

"this is a burial site!" Doc gasped once they reached the end of the room. There were two large grey containers. Each was dust covered and cracked. Drew slowly stepped passed Doc and over to the first container. She brushed past some dust. There was a name engraved into the cement seal. Drew gasped and covered her mouth, afraid anyone beside Doc would hear her.

"What is it, Drew?" Doc gasped, rushing to her side.

"Dr. Mary Luna Cardin…" she whispered. Doc looked over the block.

"this can't be…" Doc mumbled, "We went looking for them only…around thirteen years ago." Drew swatted away a tear. It the ground.

"If this is Mary and Tony, where is Keith?" Doc whispered.

****Meanwhile****

"Zak, how much do you care for your parents?" the man asked.

"You know me, my family, my pets, and yet I don't have a clue who you are!" Zak yelled. The man looked back at Zak. Zak was torn all over. His clothes were torn and spilt, revealing his bloody cuts and marks.

"I don't need to tell you anything," the man whispered.

"Then I won't tell you a thing!" Zak wailed. The man groaned.

"Fine," he answered, "My name! That's all!" Zak smiled and nodded.

"What is your name?" Zak whispered, hanging his head low.

"Keith," the man answered, "Keith Cardin."

*****Author's note*****

Well, who was expecting that and who wasn't? tell me truly! I wasn't going to put it that easily known about Keith but I felt like nothing was happening and some decided to move this story forward…fast!


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note*****

Thanks to though who so compassionately gave such nice reviews. Thanks to Shimmershadow30, Lexangel, Ducklin, Sangheli Warrior Girl, slipnot321, allycat18, Dragonmaker, momoluvr123, vballer, TheMarySueMurderer, and secret. Thank you and here we go again!

Chapter 6

"Oh that poor boy must be around here somewhere," Drew sobbed.

"Or maybe he's the one keeping us here," Doc growled.

"What do you mean?" Drew snapped. Doc looked over at her.

"You think, why hasn't he called for help or looked for us? He's up to something here, where no one knows he's at," Doc explained, "No one till his parents found out." Drew gasped and swallowed it hard when she heard footsteps. Doc pulled her into a corner.

"Who do you thinks coming?" Drew asked. Doc looked over at her.  
"You really want to know?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"Go! Check on them, my pet," A voice ordered. Doc leaned over the wall. In walked Fiskerton. He looked and turned to the corner. Doc covered Drew's mouth from gasping. Fiskerton turned back to the two coffins. Drew grasped Doc's hand, which was still over here mouth. Doc looked back at Fiskerton. Fiskerton brushed his hand over the coffins and turned back to the door. As he was walking out, Doc pulled on his glove. It powered up.

"You're not going to do what I think you are!" Drew gasped.

"I have to!" doc answered. Drew shook her head. Doc noticed the tears rolling down. He groaned and looked back at Fiskerton. He was almost out.

"Drew he may know where Zak is!" Doc gasped, leaping out from the corner. Fiskerton grunted and turned to Doc. Doc jumped onto Fiskerton's back and was thrown about. Drew slowly left the safety of the shadowed corner. She watched as Doc pinned Fiskerton down. Fiskerton looked around as if it was air that had pinned him down.

"Fisk! Fiskerton!" Doc yelled. Fiskerton looked up at Doc.

"Fisk where's Zak?" Drew questioned. Fiskerton went on shaking his head.

"I don't think you're getting through to him," the man hummed, entering in front of Doc and Fiskerton. Doc looked up at him and growled.

"Keith Cardin," he whispered. The man nodded and crouched down.

"Well," Keith hummed, "Zak I safe in my protection and Fiskerton is under my hypnosis."

"What!?" Drew gasped. Keith kicked Doc off of Fiskerton and Fisk, in return, ran out of the tunnel. Doc tore off his glove. Keith nodded.

"Nice to you two," Keith sighed, "You were good friends with my parents."

"You killed them!" Doc yelled. Keith nodded. Drew stifled a gasp.

"they knew too much about my 'project' on these Cyrptids on the island," Keith answered. Doc looked through the door. The light was shining bright.

"you're hypnotizing them to do your dirty work round here. Others you're morphing to form new monster Cyrptids," Doc explained. Keith smiled.

"You are as smart as my parents proclaimed, Doc Saturday," he cheered.

"Well it was simple to figure out after what we've been through," Doc hummed.

"Where is my boy!?" Drew yelled. Keith looked over at her.

"Drew Saturday, as beautiful as my father claimed you to be," Keith smiled.

"Our son?" Doc ordered. Keith shook his head.

"for your son you'll have to do me a favor," Keith nodded.

"What?" Doc asked, keeping Drew from wailing and begging again.

"I need a little feather off of a rare Cyrptid bird that lives on the island," Keith nodded. Doc groaned and shook his head. Keith smiled.

"Well if you don't want your son," Keith hummed, "?I've got a new 'monster' Cyrptid to try out. Zak could be perfect for-"

"We'll do it!" Doc and Drew yelped. Keith smiled and nodded.

"You have till sun down tomorrow," Keith hummed, leaving the room.

"how do we know what to look for!?" Doc called. Keith stopped.

"The bird lives on the highest peak on the island," Keith explained, leaving again. Doc looked to Drew. She fell into his arms, crying.

"Don't worry, we'll work this out," Doc whispered to her.

"My baby boy! My little baby boy," she cried. Doc looked over at the door.

*****Author's note*****

Will they save Zak in time? Does anyone else smell a trap? What lies ahead for the Saturdays? Tune in next time to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

*****Author's note*****

Tired of naming names so I'll just say thanks to my reviews. To Dragonmaker-I hope I do live long! :) and to everyone else who reads this…I'm trying to not end so…quickly I should say. I'm adding adventures and trying to make it last but I have to admit it. The story is coming closer to an end…but who says there won't be a second, hmm…here we go again.

Chapter 7

"He said it lived on the island, highest peak," Doc repeated.

"Well that can't be too hard, can it?" Drew questioned. Doc shook his head.

"Never say that," Doc ordered. Drew glared at him. She grunted.

"Why?" She scoffed, stopping his fast marching toward the exit.

"When you say that it gets hard," Doc explained, breaking free from her grasp. She gulped and hurried after him. They pushed open the gravel door. The moon shone through the shadows of the night. Doc shook his head.

"We've got to find a feather of this bird before this time tomorrow," Doc sighed.

"what time is it?" Drew asked following him out of the cavern.

"My guess is round eleven, maybe even midnight," Doc suggested.

"where do you think Zak is around here?" Drew questioned.

"Who knows!? Keith probably has him chained or locked up but if I know Zak, he'll plan a way out," Doc explained. There was a screech. They looked up. A large, featherless, bird soared over head. Its wings were the size of a house. Drew gulped. Doc sighed.

"He set us up," Doc whispered watching the bid fly over to the tall mountain that was toward the end of the island. Drew nodded.

"We'll never get Zak back!" Drew wailed. Doc shook his head.

"He wants feathers we'll give him his stupid feather!" Doc exclaimed.

"But how? That bird had no feathers!" Drew sobbed. Doc smiled.

"Some birds have no feathers after a certain season or it depends on the type of bird. If it's a female or a male," doc explained, leading her through the trees. Drew nodded and leaned in closer to him. He looked at her. She stood up straight and kissed him. He closed his eyes and returned to unexpected kiss.

"Drew we need to find the feather," he whispered in her ear.

"Alright," she nodded, "You're really smart to figure it out though."

"I do enjoy being smart," Doc chuckled. They again began marching through the jungle.

_"Doc what was that!" Drew wailed. Doc looked up from the fire._

"_It sounds just like a bird," Doc sighed, looking back to the fire._

"_Birds aren't that loud!" Drew cried. Doc looked up again to see the coated bird drop from the sky. Doc lunged for a fiery stick from the fire. The bird stomped his foot and Doc fell by the fire, his hand only centimeters from it._

"_Doc what is that?" Drew screamed. Doc slowly looked up._

"_A really big bird!" he yelled. He staggered to his feet, a fired stick in his hand._

_"Doc be careful!" Drew ordered. Doc moved closer to the bird._

"_What does it want?" Doc whispered. The bird moved back the closer the fire got. Drew looked around. They were only up on the mountain._

"_It could be possible we're in its nest," Drew explained. Doc nodded._

"_Then it should be us to leave," Doc sighed. He stepped back to Drew. He hugged her and together they leaped off the cliff. Drew screamed. Doc pulled on the cord that was attached to his belt. They bounced up and landed on a cliff side._

"_That was close right," Doc laughed. Drew opened her eyes and hugged him tighter. He mumbled and smiled. He looked at her and pulled at the cord again. It fell from the top peak and landed in his hand. He set her down and hooked the cord._

"Didn't we accidently meet this bird, years ago?" Drew asked.

"'Fraid so," Doc nodded. They stopped in front of the mountain.

"I forgot how large this thing was!" Drew exclaimed. Doc gulped and nodded. He pulled out an old cord from his belt and attached it to him and Drew. Drew looked at him as he threw the end of the hook as far up as he could.

"Wish us luck," Drew hummed. Doc nodded and they began their climb.

**Meanwhile**

'I've got to get out of here,' Zak thought to himself. He looked around. The keys were on the other side of the room. Along with the door.

'if I could just reach those keys I could break out and save Fisk!' Zak thought. He pulled at his chains. Quickly he felt pain in his arms. He stopped and let out a quiet wail. Fiskerton entered the room. He sat across form Zak and snickered. Zak growled at him.

"You're playing, right Fisk?!" Zak exclaimed. Fiskerton shook his head. Zak growled again. He looked into Fiskerton's red eyes. He smiled.

'let's hope my powers are good enough to control Fisk long enough to get the keys,' Zak thought. He stuck out his hand. He closed his eyes and strained to concentrate. He felt a sudden power raise in him. He smiled and opened his eyes. They glowed an orangey color. Fiskerton perked up.

"Go…get the…keys," Zak ordered in a strained voice. Fiskerton stood up and walked over to the keys. He snatched them off their rack and then he stopped.

"No! bring…them…back…to me," Zak ordered. His power was draining and he knew it. It hurt to use his powers without his claw.

'this isn't working! I don't have enough strength to…wait it's working!' Zak thought, noticing Fiskerton slowly moving back to Zak. Zak sighed.

"Now…unlock me!" Zak ordered. Fiskerton paused in front of Zak and nodded. He twisted the keys around and shoved them into the slot. Zak felt the chain's strain disappear as he was released. He stood up and rubbed his wrists. Fiskerton mumbled to himself and dropped the keys.

"Thanks Fisk!" Zak cheered. He was quickly out of the room and running down the hall. He say an open door and smiled. Then he saw Keith step in between Zak and the open island. Zak stopped and was panting.

"Bad boy!" Keith growled. Zak gasped as Keith came closer to him.

"Mom! Dad!" Zak yelled, "Zon! Komodo! Fisk!"

*****Author's note*****

What will happen to Zak? Will Doc and Drew get the feather from the supposed featherless bird? What does Keith want with this feather? Find out next time! Ba ba baaaaaaaaa! Sorry scary sounding music!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Drew please be careful," Doc called up to his wife. She was climbing fast up the mountain side and leaving him staggering behind. He was panting hard and kept looking up to see her hastily climbing higher and higher.

"Hurry up Doc! We don't have much time!" Drew called to him.

"We have lots of time!" Doc panted. He slowly made his way up. She climbed up onto a clearing. He waited to see her line jiggle to know she was moving up again. It didn't move.

"Drew?" he gasped. He struggled to climb up to the top, he was out of breath by then. He huffed and puffed as he rolled onto the ledge. He had his eyes closed as he was panting hard. Afterward he slowly looked up to see Drew still standing and staring. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. She was shaking now. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to her side.

"What is it?" he asked. She simply pointed ahead.

"I think we found the nest…" she gasped. There, in front of them, was a large nest that stretched back far into the rocky mountain range.

"Well this could take a while…" Doc gulped. Drew nodded.

"Wait we just need one feather so how heard can that be?" Drew explained.

"Depends if we're looking in the right place," Doc sighed.

"You are not helping!" Drew snapped. She tripped. Doc helped her up.

"What did I trip over?" she gasped. Doc gulped looking back.

"An egg…" He mumbled. She quickly looked back and gasped.

The egg was huge. If the egg was huge how big was mommy bird?

"I think we should act quickly!" Drew proclaimed. She scrambled off to find the feather as Doc stared at the large egg. It jiggled. He stepped back.

"Drew…" He whispered. She didn't hear him and kept working.

"Drew…" He repeated. She looked back at him. He was stepping farther and farther from the jiggling egg.

"Its hatching!" Drew gaped. He nodded and fell backwards.

The egg shell shattered revealing a large baby bird. Its head jiggled around as it looked up at the sky. It turned to eye the ground. Drew stepped closer to Doc. A twig snapped. The bird looked up. He titled his head.

"Doc…" Drew whispered. Doc didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't breath. The bird shattered its shell with a squawk related closely to a roar. Doc shook his head and watched as the bird stood in front of him. He stood up slowly and watched as the bird watched him.

"Drew I think…it thinks I'm its mother…" Doc mumbled.

"Really?!" Drew giggled. He eyed her. She stopped as hard as she could.

"I have a really big bird now do you really want me to…?" he asked.

"No thank you," she chuckled. He smiled and nodded. He looked back at the bird. It was once bald but now he was covered in feathers. He jumped slightly. It squawked. He covered his ears as the call roared over the island.

"Wow he's got some scream on him…" Doc mumbled.

"On the other hand I think we got our feather," Drew smiled.

"I think you're right," Doc hummed looking up and down the bird. He plucked a feather off and the bird only tilted his head.

"I think he's confused," Drew chuckled.

"Well of course," Doc groaned.

They stood on the cliff side, eyeing to bird. He was whimpering the closer to the edge they got. Doc looked at Drew and Drew look at Doc.

"What do we do with him?" Drew questioned. Doc shook his head.

"We've got enough family members as it is!" Doc cried.

"But we can't just leave him!" Drew pleaded.

"Fine for the remainder of the trip…" Doc confessed. Drew smiled.

"Thank you," Drew nodded. The bird let out another deafening screech.

"Man…" Doc sighed, "What'd I volunteer for this time?"

"You'll get over it," Drew promised, kissing him on the forehead.

**Meanwhile**

"Nowhere to run Zak!" Keith chuckled. Zak shook his head. He kicked Keith in the shin and ran passed him Keith looked back as Zak ran. He snickered. Fiskerton walked up behind him. Keith growled.

"You idiot! You couldn't keep a kid locked up!" Keith yelled, hitting Fiskerton. Fiskerton whimpered and walked away.

"Run as fast as you can Zak, I still have my own creatures among this island…" Keith chuckled. He laughed as she walked down the tunnel.

**Author's note**

Sorry for short and no point. I don't know what to do anymore! So sorry! Next chapter will be better…hopefully…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

I'm so sorry for this late chapter. My sisters seem to love this computer more than the down stairs now a days. Please don't kill me for that I've had computer problems and story ideas and ug! Here we go…

Chapter 9

Zak trampled over the dust forest floor. He was panting hard and his clothes were torn in many places. He was gasping and panting when he tripped over a strain root. He squealed as he met the ground. He tumbled down a small hill and ended by a large tree trunk. He laid, motionless, for hours it seemed just gasping and panting and whimpering. Finally he staggered to get to his knees. He groaned as he clenched the trunk. He huffed a sigh.

He began to sob quietly to himself. If he hadn't ran off to find Fisk he would still be with his parents, not being chased by a mad man. Zak grunted and stood up completely. He huffed another sighed and looked around. It was simply trees and dirt. Wow, it looks like where he was what six hours ago! He groaned. With a scream he kicked the trunk. It rattled. He sobbed quietly again till a siren went off. It was so loud and echoing. He looked around. Suddenly he looked up. There was a small robotic bird perched on an upper branch. He gasped.

He staggered to climb up to the first branch. His knees were cut and bleeding not to mention so were his arms and legs. He looked up at the wailing bird. It seemed so far from him. If he used the claw he could just…he froze, his hand reaching for his side. He didn't have his claw! He groaned and reached up for the second branch. As he grasped it the branch below snapped. He gasped as his body dangled. He whimpered as he swung. He looked up. The bird titled its head at Zak. Zak hissed. The bird fluttered its feathers. He strained to lift one hand off the branch.

He panted as his left hand reached up for the next branch. His hand was so close when he heard a small creek…he looked away from his hand to the branch he was currently holding. The branch was snapping under the weight. He gasped and quickly reached for the next branch. He lifted up fast and sat against the trunk. He looked up. The bird was surrounded in leaves making it hard to see it. Zak screamed.

After around an hour of hasty climbing and stumbling down every now and then he reached the bird. He sat on the branch, close to the trunk as his support. All he had to do was grab the newly screeching bird. It stopped every now and then when Zak seemed to be in dying peril. Zak looked down. It was an awful long way down. He felt his face go red and sweat pour down from his forehead. He gulped and looked back at the bird. It was looking at Zak, his head tilted. Zak reached out his hands. The bird ruffled its feathers and squeaked. Zak groaned and leaped for the bird. Stupid move as he quickly recapped.

He hit his head on the branch but had the bird in hand. He sat up and swung the bird around to the trunk. He smashed it into the side of the tree. The tree shook. Zak dropped the bird and looked down. A large beast stood, smashing his head into the tree. Zak groaned. The beast snarled and looked up to Zak. He grunted and smashed into the tree again. This time the tree shook enough to startle Zak. Zak had slipped. He slipped from his spot and was lucky to grasp the branch. He screamed, tears rolling down his cut cheeks, and kicked his legs. He attempted he was scared. Usually he'd say he was fine when he was scared or something like that. Now he was ready to scream "Mommy!" and "Daddy!" as the tree shook. He looked at his sweaty hands. They were slipping. He screamed again and looked down. From this height he could break a leg or an arm or his head.

"Mom! Dad!" Zak wailed. No one came. No one called back. Not even birds echoed his cry. The tree shook again and Zak fell. He hit the ground and blacked out. He seemed to fade out into a world of his own. He sat on a small bed, in a large room, alone. He was sobbing. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up, revealing his streams of tears. It was his mother. He smiled and hugged her. She chuckled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she hummed, in a soft distant voice.

"I'm scared. I'm alone. I…I miss you…" Zak sobbed.

"Come on son, we've taught you to hang on longer didn't we," Doc chuckled. Zak looked up to his father in the door way. He had a small smile.

"Mom! Dad!" Zak croaked, "Both of you! I thought I'd never…"

"Zak you got to get up…" Doc ordered.

"But dad…I finally found you! I don't want to be lost again!" Zak wailed.

"You'll find us again, Zak. I would never leave you…" Drew hummed.

"I love you, mom. I love you, dad. I love you, Fisk, Komodo…Zon…" Zak mumbled as he let go of his mother.

Zak opened his eyes. He was lying in a pile of leaves. He looked around, making his head throb. He saw nothing but blackness and forest. He groaned and lowered his head. He smiled.

"Mom…Dad…I'm a Saturday! I won't…I can't give up…give in…" Zak mumbled. He lifted himself off the ground and looked around, ignoring the throb of his aching head. He looked up. The moon was bright. He sighed.

"I'll have…to wait…till day…" Zak gasped. He felt his head. When he pulled back his hand it was wet…blood. He had hit his head. He probably had a concussion hence his recent hallucination. He groaned and fell to his knees.

"I'm a Saturday…can't…won't…couldn't…" Zak mumbled to himself, alone in the darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Among the darkness of night's noises, Zak's sobs added. They echoed through the forest. To the island it was nothing but to Doc and Drew, who were staggering to get back in time to save their son, it was a sign that something was up. Something that should never had been left behind…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**

I'm finally back. Sorry I've got this story on only one computer in my house and my sisters seem to love this one so I'm in the basement. Sorry but you should cut me some slack. First my computer dies the next my sisters…man!

Chapter 10

Zak stumbled over the morning light. It was really bright from the darkness of the tunnel system. He reached a clearing and smiled. Through the forest he was lucky to find this nicest clearing. He sat in the middle and sighed. He held himself close. He eyed the ground with dreaming eyes. He smiled quietly. He looked around. No one was around. No animals…or Cryptid.

"Mom…dad…please be well. Stay around and find me…" Zak mumbled. He looked around, passed the trees and grass. He heard nothing but something was still up around here. He groaned. He stood up and sighed. He walked over to the edge of the clearing and looked around. Nothing was whimpering behind a bush or hiding among the trees. He sighed and shook his head. Nothing big or nasty just a paranoid child. He groaned.

Zak jumped as he heard the faintest chirp. He turned around to find a happily chirping bird. Hopefully it wasn't a robotic one. He walked around it. He looked back at the clearing once before heading out again. He sighed as he walked alone through the forest.

**Meanwhile**

"Doc, a little help," urged Drew. Doc and Drew were but a few miles from the evil looking cave. Drew was scrapped over the knees and arms. Her knees were making it hard to walk very far. Doc was scraped along the face and on his back. Doc looked back to Drew who was panting and leaned up against a tree.

"Come on Drew were so close," Doc argued.

"Maybe for you but I feel like this is my last stand," Drew mumbled.

"Than as your last stand let's get Zack and the others," Doc nodded, patting her back.

She looked up at him. She pictured him the angel sent to keep her going at the time. Throughout this trip he'd been urging her to keep going. She only wished she could help him some too but she didn't have the strength. He grasped her hand and pulled her till she stood up straight. She eyed the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He lifted her head till she looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her check.

"Remember, we're Saturdays! We always do as much as we can," he hummed.

**Elsewhere**

Zak stumbled out of the thick forest. He was in a handmade clearing or a ship made one. He was back at the air ship. He smiled and ran toward it. He hugged it. He peeked around to find a small hole. He stepped in. he crouched low under the crushed ceiling. He pushed it up as much as he could. He found his old room. It was wrecked and thrown around by animals who probably came running in and ruined it. Zak sat on the floor.

"Am I safe here…?" Zak mumbled. He closed his eyes and thought.

'My parents…are around this island somewhere. Wait! If they're going to try and save me then…' Zak quickly stood up.

"He's planned this all along! He let me go so he could get mom and dad!" Zak gasped. He rushed out of the ship. He crashed into a tree on his way out. As he ran he tripped. He looked back. He saw something move.

"Komodo?" Zak whispered.

The green lizard hissed as he came into view. Zak backed up as Komodo came closer, tongue out. Zak held up his hand.

"Get back, Komodo! Stop!" Zak ordered. Komodo hissed again and lunged in. Zak screamed and scrambled to get to his feet. He began to run. He passed through the trees as fast as he could, Komodo hot on his tail. He looked up and grabbed the closest branch he could. He pulled up and sat on the branch. Komodo hissed and leaped, trying hard to catch Zak. Zak looked up and pulled up onto the second branch. Komodo slashed his claws, almost hitting Zak's foot.

"Mom! Dad!" Zak wailed.

**Meanwhile**

Drew stopped. She looked up. She swore she heard something. Doc looked back. Drew was crying. He turned around and walked back toward her.

"Drew what is it?" Doc questioned. She shook her head.

"I swore I heard him," she sobbed.

"Really!?" Doc gasped.

"Yes…My baby!" Drew wailed, running into the forest. Doc reached out as if to stop her but she was already gone. Now they were all separated.

**Elsewhere**

Drew ran as far as she could. Her knees were bleeding and her arms were in pain. She fell. She laid on her side, panting and crying. She closed her eyes and sobbed. She pulled her hands over her face. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Zak! Zak are you out there!?" she wailed and went back to sobbing.

**Away**

Zak perked up as he sat on the branch. He swore he heard his mother. She looked around. She wasn't near for him to see. He looked down. Komodo was circling the tree. Zak knew he was thinking so he reached up for another branch. He couldn't find one. He looked up. He didn't realize Komodo coming to knock him down. Zak didn't have time to scream as he went crashing down. He hit the floor, swearing he heard a crack in his arm. He felt things go blurry and everything fuzz out. He groaned as Komodo came closer and closer.

**Author's note**

Sad really…For my first Saturday story I think this is turning out well…what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**

I TOTALLY FORGOT THE BIRD THEY FOUND THE CHAPTERS BEFORE! I'll try to fit him in this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 11

Doc groaned as he circled around. He'd lost Zak, Zon, Fisk, Komodo and now his wife! He looked up. At least the bird was still circling over him. It squawked, noticing Doc looking up at it, and swooped down. Doc groaned and was soon getting hugged and crushed by the large bird. He muffled a yelp as the large baby bird hugged harder.

"_Come on, Drew!" Doc screamed, leading her down the long hall._

"_Doc, I don't think we'll make it!" Drew sobbed._

"_We will…we have to!" Doc whispered._

"_Doc, if everything else fails…and we don't make it out in time, I'm glad we got into this…and I'm glad I died with you," Drew whispered as soft as the breeze._

"_I promise you Drew, I'll protect you!" Doc growled._

"_Doc," she chuckled softly, "Thank you."_

Doc pushed the bird off of him. He shook his head and watched as the bird returned to the skies. He clenched a fist and snarled.

"I meant that, Drew. I'm still going to carry it out!" Doc screamed.

**Meanwhile**

Zak woke up on a cold floor. His head was red with blood. He looked at his hands. Each was cut and scarred. He snarled and looked up. Nothing back black dark thick walls surrounded him. He sat up and rubbed his head. It hurt more than ever. He looked around again. Something pounced out of a corner, startling Zak back. It was Komodo. He huffed and puffed and snarled at Zak. Zak scooted back into another corner. He looked around and sighed.

"Liking your new cell, child?" Zak looked up to see Keith.

"Y-Y-You?" stuttered Zak, pulling his legs and arms in.

"You misunderstand. I don't want to hurt you. Your parents are another story but…" Keith chuckled, "I need you."

"Need…m-m-me?" Zak gasped.

"I hear you have a very…special gift," Keith snickered, curling an evil smile on his face. Zak couldn't help but cry.

**elsewhere**

Drew collapsed. She clawed at the ground, trying to get together enough strength to get up and keep looking. She didn't have the strength. She laid on the ground, motionless. She closed her eyes slowly. All she needed was a good rest. She groaned and closed her yes. She pulled her arms in, slowly curling into a ball.

She thought about the foolish choice she had made, leaving Doc. She thought about this whole problem. Then she whispered under her breath.

"This is all planned…"

**Elsewhere**

Doc stood at the edge of a familiar cliff side. He closed his eyes and breathed in. How long have they been here? Is it possible to return to the outside world or…are they trapped? He opened his eyes and sighed again. They couldn't be trapped. This story, this trouble was coming to an end and he knew it. The final battle was at hand.

**Meanwhile**

Drew sat up. She shook her head and groaned. Her hand brushed her hair back. She looked around. She felt the urge to keep going. She narrowed her eyes and got to her feet. She ran. She ran past the trees till she tipped. She hit the ground, scrapping her arm. She didn't understand why she just did what she did. She looked up. She felt something, like a path to a closing door, open up to her. She stood up again.

"This has to end, soon," she whispered. She kept walking in the direction she was heading. She was hoping to find Doc, Zack or the entrance to the odd cave they'd found earlier. This had to end before someone was lost here, forever. Before someone died…before someone lost a loved one.

**elsewhere**

Zack leaned back. He'd been through so much in this adventure and when he got home he'd take a long nap. He looked over. Komodo was snuggled into the corner. He turned his view to the other corner. Fiskerton was wedged into the corner, snoring lightly. Zak looked up. He wished he could only see the stars. Or possibly a picture of his parents. He crawled out of his safety corner. He moved into Fiskerton's corner. He laid on his friend's stomach and snuggled in. he closed his eyes, not having a care if when Fisk woke he'd get hurt. All he cared about was having Fisk by his side for the cold night.

**A/N**

Sorry it is short. It was late and I was upset I didn't update soon and *growl* sorry okay! Hope next chapter is better…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

This story has turned from a small accident to a huge hit! Thank you for all who are reading and for the reviews. Don't worry I don't think this chapter is going to the be the last…If you were thinking such…

Chapter 12

Doc looked down the cliff side. He swore this was like attempting his own murder. Pure suicide. He gulped and stepped back. For a scientist, even a secret one, how on earth he'd come up with this. He was planning to use Mr. Bird breath to fly him across the island, smart idea I think not. He looked up at the large bird holding onto his shoulders. He grasped the bird's legs at the slightest slip toward the edge. The bird squawked at Doc. Doc looked up and faked a smile.

"L-Let's g-g-go…" mumbled Doc, stepping with the bird toward the cliff. He groaned.

**Meanwhile**

Zak woke up to a load thud. He looked up. The gate to his cell had been opened. He looked down. Fisk was still sleeping quietly. Zak stood up. Keith was twirling the keys on his finger as he leaned in the door way. He had his menacing smile on his face. He sighed and grasped the keys tight in his palm.

"What are you doing here!?" snapped Zak.

"I'm here to ask if you've thought about my offer," hummed the evil adult.

"I'll never help you! Never! Crypids are just like everyone else on this planet! I won't help you…posses them!" screamed Zak, standing up.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," sighed Keith, "Then I'm afraid you're stay will have to be cut…short!"

Zak backed into a corner. Keith came into the cell. He snapped his fingers and Fisk sat up. Zak sighed. Fisk rose to his full height, about twice as tall as Zak. Zak felt the wall, cold and wet. He gasped as Fisk snarled.

"Stop it Fisk!" ordered Zak.

"Ha! He doesn't listen to anyone but me, child! You are alone in here," huffed Keith.

"No! Fisk is my brother! My friend! My family! He's still in there! I know it!" Zak sobbed.

**Elsewhere**

Drew found herself sneaking around the trees. She was so close to the entrance of Keith's lair. She felt alone. She felt like a thief in the dead of night sneaking in. she wasn't a thief and it wasn't night so how'd that get in her head? She thought about that as well. She shook her head and stepped closer. She entered the cool and stillness of the cave quietly. She gulped. The sound of trickling water echoed. Her footsteps bumped into the water noises and soon she could hear it as a small beat of music. She heard screaming. She stopped. She heard her only boy screaming. She froze. What was Keith doing to her son? She sighed, relieving every fear and doubt in her body, and she ran.

Her footsteps left the comfort of the dribbling water sounds. She left the safe entrance. She was walking into a dangerous area but it wasn't in fear or doubt but in anger. They were hurting her boy and she was going make sure that they never tried it again.

**Elsewhere**

Doc had his eyes tightly closed. He was flying. The bird had finally leapt off the cliff side with him holding onto his legs. Doc, as soon as they left the safety of the ground, regretted this very plan down to the letter. He was not used to this kind of reckless flying of this bird brain. He gulped and opened his eyes. They were miles, many many many miles high. He squeezed onto the bird's legs. It squawked back.

"Watch your darn flying!" Doc screamed, "And maybe I won't squeeze as hard!" the bird thought this over than squawked back.

"I can't believe it! I'm talking to a bird…a cryptid maybe but a bird all the same!" Doc grumbled.

The bird took this badly. He dropped Doc. Doc screamed as he fell faster than he hoped. His screaming echoed across the island. He spun around. Suddenly the bird swooped down and grabbed Doc up again. This time Doc was on top of the bird, on his back. Doc held onto it tight. He stared ahead, blankly as if his body was there but his mind was still falling.

"Don't…do…that…again…if you…so please," he finally whispered.

The bird made a laugh like squawk.

**Meanwhile**

Drew made it to the source of the screaming. Zak was in a corner, his powers draining quickly, with Fiskerton reaching out for him, Keith laughing in the doorway. She grinded her teeth. If she went out and simply attacked she'd get Zak into more trouble. Her baby couldn't take much more by the looks. She had to choice and fast what to do!

**A/N**

Sorry for another short chapter but my mind is so fried! I'm lucky to get this up! Sorry I'll try harder! Sorry…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Let go of my baby!" screamed Drew, storming into the room. Zak looked up and smiled. Fisk let out a moan as he turned to face the woman. Keith didn't look surprised in the slightest. He simply smiled and soon began to chuckle. It started mild, like a jolly laugh over a funny joke, but then it twisted and strained into a crazy evil tempted laugh. Drew ignored it and ran to her child. She kneeled and pulled him into her arms. Zak had tears rolling down his eyes. He collapsed into her arms as his powers were drained.

**Elsewhere**

"That is the last time I fly class bird," groaned Doc as he staggered across the ground after his free falling flight. The large bird trailed behind him, regretfully Doc had allowed this. Doc looked around. He knew that cave was around her somewhere. Doc felt his stomach churn. It was a mix between fear and the fact he fly half way across the island underneath a large bird that has never heard of a passenger flight. The bird squealed, startling doc forward.

"What was that for!?" snapped Doc. The bird flapped it's wings.

"What are you doing? I'm doing it again! I'm talking to a bird…" groaned Doc. Then the bird nudged Doc forward. Doc finally got what the thing was doing. It had found the cave.

**meanwhile**

"What have you done to him?" whimpered Drew, lifting Zak from the ground. Keith stopped his twisted laughing. He twisted his neck, making various popping noises. Fiskerton, simply, sat on his feet wanting for orders. Komodo was watching for the right time to strike. Drew stood up and turned to face Keith. He lowered his head, a shadow overlapping his face and covering his eyes.

At that moment, Drew feared, Keith had lost his mind. The way he looked. The way he acted. The way he laughed. It pointed toward insanity.

**Away**

Doc peered into the depths of the cage. He sighed, breathing in the gruesome air that laid inside the tunnel. Doc groaned and ran inside. He felt the sudden rush of adventure. He felt like one of those heroes in the movies Zak used to watch with Fisk. He heard the loud steps of the following bird. He felt suddenly safe with the klutz behind him. Then he heard something startling. He heard a scream. He knew who the scream belonged to. He married her. Drew.

**Meanwhile**

Drew fell to the floor. Zak had dropped from her arms. She had screamed as Keith had slashed her with a knife he had pulled. Her cheek was bleeding down the side of her face, bleaching her clothes. Zak lay unconscious but feet from her reach. Her hand reached up and felt her face. The wetness of the blood made her unstable. She felt the slight dizziness. The world went one way as the room went another.

"Zak…" she whispered. He pushed on the ground, lifting herself up from the ground. She stared down as she lifted and steadied herself. Blood splattered on the ground below her. She looked up slowly. Keith merely looked down at her like a giant to an ant. He snickered a moment.

"I didn't desire to wound you, Mrs. Saturday. You were merely in my way," Keith explained in a quiet serious tone.

"What do you want with my boy!" shouted Drew, blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"You don't comprehend, Mrs. Saturday," Keith hummed, "your son is exceptional with something that could aid me in my experimentation."

"I know my son," Drew screamed, "I know what he can do. Doc and I have helped him control them. What experiment? What do you want with my boy!?"

Keith smiled and turned away. He stepped into the door way and stopped. He snapped his fingers. Fiskerton perked up as if a dog to a dog whistle. Komodo leaped for the door leaving the rest in the room in his dust. Drew laid and watched as Fiskerton lifted her son and walked away with him.

**Elsewhere**

Doc stepped out of yet another empty room. The tunnel seemed more like a hotel with thousands of empty rooms waiting to be rented out. Doc looked back the way he'd came. The bird sat quietly. Doc sighed and kept on down the hall, his back to the bird. The bird would step closer the further Doc went down.

"Where are they?" Doc whispered. The old scene playing in his head. The old words he promised. He couldn't shake them. He couldn't shake the feeling as if he failed.

"_Doc," she chuckled softly, "Thank you."_

**Elsewhere**

Drew laid quietly. Her breathing was heavy. She felt her whole body losing energy. It was just the bleeding scar across her cheek but the whole adventure flowing back, hitting her, taking her strength blow for blow. She closed her eyes. She closed her hopes.

**Meanwhile**

Zak leaned against a wall. Keith flipped several switches. He snickered as he worked. He turned on his heels and stepped toward the hurt boy. He lifted Zak onto his back and began up to the elevator. Once boarded it went up. After three floors it stopped. Keith stepped out and threw Zak onto the floor. Zak groaned and opened his eyes, coming back awake.

Keith lifted Zak by the boy's wrists. Zak grunted and twisted, trying escape whatever it was Keith was doing. Keith placed Zak's hands on two posts. He strapped Zak's hands in. Zak pulled trying to rip his hands out from the weird post like objects. Keith scoffed and walked off the platform Zak was on.

"What is this?" Zak screamed but it only escaped as a whimper.

"This will allow me direct over the island I've lost control of," Keith explained, his voice emotionless. Zak pulled at the straps again. He screamed.

"There is no chance of running off. Those straps are going to keep you there till I'm finished with you," Keith smiled.

"I won't help you!" hissed Zak.

"Here," Keith mumbled, "You have no choice."

"What am I supposed to help you with?" questioned Zak before Keith left.

"With your powers I can control over the cyrpids I created. It may kill you in the process but to gain control," Keith snickered, "It'll be worth it!"

With that Keith left. Zak dropped his head. He eyed the ground. He began to sob quietly.

**Elsewhere**

Doc threw open the door. Light poured in, glowing against Drew's pale skin. Doc gasped and ran toward her. He fell to his knees. He couldn't help but cry. He lifted her up, turning her over so her face faced his. He looked her over. Laying her down, he looked outside. The bird was hovering in the doorway. Doc smiled slightly and returned his gaze to his wife.

He tore off a piece of his shirt. He wrapped up some of her wounds. She was cold. She wasn't moving, besides her uneven heart beating. Doc set his head on her chest. He cried.

**A/N**

Note 1: This was a very exciting chapter. I like this chapter a whole lot…

Note 2: One my profile, as of now, there is a poll that is asking the #1 story I've done. Now I thought I'd mention this because so far Lost on a Forgotten Island is winning with 2 votes. If you want to place your vote go ahead!

Note 3: Sorry for another late chapter. I stayed up late at night, eary in the morning before school and wasting some of my Saturday fun for you guys and this story. So I'll try harder next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zack pulled at the straps around his wrists. He screamed so many times trying to escape that his wrists were as sore as his throat. He whimpered softly as he finally gave up on the straps. He looked up slowly. Keith was in a booth across from Zack's little platform. Zak shook his head and again pulled at his straps.

"I've already told you before, Zak. It is impossible to escape," Keith hummed, emotionless and not looking up.

"Let me out!" screamed Zak, shaking his head violently.

"Now if I did that you'd run off and tell the world about my little island," hissed Keith.

"I won't tell! Just let me go!" Zak screamed.

"Not…yet," Keith hummed, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

**Elsewhere**

Doc lifted Drew and marched out of the room. The bird followed him down the hall. Doc had a stricken look on his face. He set Drew against a wall and kneeled beside her. He had tears wiped out of his eyes. He placed a warm hand on her cold cheek. He smiled lightly.

"My love," Doc whispered, "Can you hear me? Drew, I know you're stronger than this. We can't give up like this. We need to save Zak."

The bird let out another squawk. Doc looked up to the bird. It was looking around wildly. Doc stood up. He reached his arm out to calm the bird down slightly. His other arm was hanging back. He felt a sudden grip on his wrist. He looked back to find Drew holding onto his wrist, her eyes were barely open and her skin pale.

"Doc…" she whispered, her voice sore.

"Drew, don't speak," Doc ordered, crouching down to her level.

"Doc, he took Zak somewhere else," Drew gasped.

"I know, I know. I'll find him, we'll save him together," Doc nodded.

"He…he wants Zak's powers," Drew mumbled.

"Who doesn't?" Doc joked.

Drew smile lightly and closed her eyes again. Doc looked over, standing up straight. The bird had disappeared. Doc looked down at Drew. She was bad unconscious. He slipped his hand through her hair and smiled. He looked down either hall way and ran down the right.

**Meanwhile**

"Now Zak, I'm going to test the machine," explained Keith.

"Test? Test of what?" gasped Zak.

"Well if your parents did a good enough job catching that bird feather…" Keith began. At that second the large bird that had been following Doc ran in. Zak peered below as the bird honked and flew up. Zak watched as it crashed into the same box Keith was kept in. Keith smirked and petted the bird.

Zak looked around. Two towers were hovering next to him, each processing a large pointed rod. The rod pointed at him. There were wires, from the tops of the towers, going downward. They went down and up again, into Keith's booth. Zak watched the wire carefully. His eyes darted from the wires to Keith's booth.

"Be prepared, child. You are going to assist me in the greatest moment in crypid history!" declared Keith, switching up a lever. Zak looked to the wires. A large purple ring followed the wire up toward the towers. Zak gasped as the towers glittered to life. The tips of the rods glowed hot red. Zak screamed as lightning struck him from the tips of the rods.

The lightning surged through his body. He shook his head, keeping his eyes tightly closed. His eyes began to glow a dim orange. His hands followed in the dim glowing light. He screamed as the light grew brighter. The bird's eyes glowed dimly. Keith frowned.

"You can do better than that, Zackary," Keith frowned. He twisted a knob on the control panel. The purple rings around the wires grew in size and speed. The lightning from the rods grew in size and intensity. Zak screamed.

**elsewhere**

Doc ran through the halls. His feet pounded against the concrete floor. His heavy breathing echoed through the quiet chambers. The noises quieted. His footsteps stopped. His heavy breathing slowed. He stood in front of a well blocked door. Gears and switches were visible. Doc slipped on his glove, still examining the door. His glove powered on. With a quick swing, Doc's fist hit the door. The door shivered, nothing more.

Doc shook his head. He pulled back his fist again and rushed it forward. It slammed into the door making it shudder again. Doc repeated this again and again. The door shuddered under contact. Finally Doc stopped. He looked over the door. With the scraps on it, it was still holding strong.

"This will need some work," Doc mumbled.

**Meanwhile**

"What was that?" gasped Keith as the door shuddered. The bird squawked. Keith looked to the door then at the platform across from him. Zak's eyes were glowing bright and he was wailing. Keith lowered the intensity, turning off the machine. Zak stopped screaming, his eyes stopped glowing, and he fell limp. Keith smiled as the bird fell at the same moment. Keith looked back to the door, frowning slightly. The door was bumped in at several locations. Keith shook his head. A smile curled across his lip. One more experiment and he should have all he needed to rule over his island with power.

**A/N**

A little short but still really nice. Questions to ask yourself: Is Drew okay? Id Zak? Will Doc be able to get into the control room in time to save Zak, that is if there is a life to save? Questions, questions, questions. Got you lot think though?


	15. Chapter 15

*A/N*

Thank you all! This is the most popular story I have. It has finally reached 100 reviews! :) thank you! This story is also # 1 on my top story poll on my profile.

Chapter 15

Drew opened her eyes slowly. The world was dark and fazing in and out. She placed her hands on the ground. Shivering on the cold surface, she pushed. She remembered being placed against the wall when Doc had left but she was now pressed against the floor. She looked up. The hall was there, she knew it. Her vision blurred. She pushed hard against the floor.

She sat on her knees, panting. She looked up wearily. She pressed against the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt her heart beating hard, loud. Her head hurt, like a knife hitting her with a blowing force. She leaned her head back on the cold surface of the wall. She sighed again. Her heave echoed. She groaned and pushed against the wall, hard. She bent her knees and slowly lifted to a standing position.

She gasped, panting as she wobbled to stand. She sobbed, grasping onto the wall. Tears steamed. She opened her eyes. She looked down the hall. She heard screaming getting silenced. Her little boy. She began down the hall.

**Meanwhile**

Doc pounded his fist into the wall. It clanged and clattered in pain, shriveling in the blows. Doc was bleeding. His wrist had made a snapping noise. He fell to his knees. His wrist bled. He ripped off his power glove. His knuckled bled. The tips of his fingers also. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He slipped the glove back on. As surging noise echoed, doc opened his eyes. He held onto his hand, lifting himself up slowly. He showed anger, frustration, and sadness, all in his eyes.

With a cry of anger and pain, he threw himself at the door. His fist collided into it. His body smashed into it as a last attempt. The door shivered. It wrinkled. It fell.

**Elsewhere*

Zak opened his eyes slowly. There had been a crashing noise. A thunderous crash. He looked down. Keith was groaning and walking to the door of his small room. He didn't come back soon. Zak opened his mouth to plead it to be his mother, safe and okay. Or his father, coming to the rescue. Keith came in, pulling Doc over.

"Dad…" Zak whispered. His mouth dry and yet dripping. He licked his lips, tasting the liquid dripping from his mouth. Blood. Zak laid on the ground, motionless, for a long time. Finally he twisted around so he sat on his knees. He gasped or at least the best gasp he could manage. Keith had tied up his father. Doc laid unconscious, red liquid around his chin, arms, legs and hair. Zak wanted to scream but his throat grew dry. He held his throat, hoping to let out his words. To let out his cry. He watched Keith kick his father. Doc laid motionless.

**away**

Drew fell to the ground. Her side hurt. He crumbled on the floor. Her legs felt like jelly, her arms melting, her vision blurred. Her world tilted and turned. She gasped for air. Her skin crawled. She felt every part of her screaming out in pain. She heard the crash. A thunderous loud collapsing of a bulky metal item. She whimpered as she pulled her arms back in. she rolled into a ball. Her hair wrapped around her.

Her heart pounded. Her blood pumping. Her eyes darted up, looking far down the hall of the thunderous noise. Her gasping faded into grunting. Her rocking melted into standing. She began to walk, then strode, then ran, down the hall. Her heart raced. Her face damp with tears and blood.

**Meanwhile**

"Stop it!" Zak screamed. Keith looked up, an evil twisted smile curled across his face. Zak staggered to stand on his own. His fears and hopes were trampled. He was winging it.

"The little boy lives," Keith snickered, "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"I'm good and ready but I'm not going to help you!" Zak wailed, tears like streams.

"You have no power to defy me," Keith laughed.

"I do have power. A power you still need," Zak whimpered.

"You wouldn't…" Keith hissed.

"I would, could, should...and will," Zak proudly declared.

He closed his eyes. He raised his hands slowly. As he opened his eyes, his wear, nearly dead, faded eyes glowed a bright orange. He pointed his arms at the collapsed bird. The bird twitched and then rose. Keith backed into the call of the booth. Zak groaned. Without his staff his powers were weak.

"Zak stop!" Keith ordered.

"Why should I?" hissed Zak.

"Killing me will just bring you to the same level as me," Keith proclaimed.

"I'm a kid, I can redeem myself," Zak shrugged.

"Zak…Zak! Don't!" wailed Keith, the bird flaring its wings.

"You don't belong in charge of anything!" Zak screamed.

The room shook. Zak fell forward, almost falling off the pedestal. He lowered his arms, releasing the bird of his spell. Keith screamed. The bird came soaring forward, shoving Keith backward. Keith wailed as he crashed through the glass of the booth. Zak watched as Keith fell to his doom. The bottom of the room was far down. Zak couldn't even see it. He looked up to the booth again. A second ago, Keith was standing there, threatening him. Now all that was in the booth was a confused bird and…Doc! Doc was barely balancing on the edge of the broken glass, still unconscious. Zak closed his eyes. He raised his hands. The bird nodded.

**Elsewhere**

Drew fell forward. She groaned as she hit the ground. The hall shook. It cracked, wailing in pain. The floor beneath her began to crack. The floor began to open. The ceiling began to crumble. She sat up, rubbing her head. She gasped as the ceiling fell next to her. She pushed back the smoke. She felt a sharp pain. She wailed.

She looked down. Her leg was caught under the ceiling piece. She pulled at it. She looked to her left. The ground was opening up. The crack was slowly edging closer to her. She screamed again, pulling at her leg and the fallen ceiling.

**A/N*

Will Drew make it out before the earth swallows her? Or will the falling ceiling get her first? Will Doc wake up in time to save himself? Will Zak save him? And is Keith really gone?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The world went rushing. In the next few minutes it seemed like seconds. The whirling of time against his tires body. The lights flickered. Time flashed past. The world was his at that moment. Life and death lay in his hands. He was but a child. How could he choose? Life or death. Time flickered. With a raise of his hand, closing his eyes, Zak sent the bird soaring down.

His eyes opened, glowing a familiar orange. The bird came racing up, holding onto an unmoving man. Zak sighed. The bird tossed the man onto the floor of the booth. The earth roared as the ground rocked again. Zak fell forward. He fell onto his chest. He quickly looked up. His father fell. Zak screamed.

Suddenly a force fell upon him. His eyes faded completely into an orange haze. Both his hands rose. The bird squawked. The ground rocked harder. The earth roared. The floor trembled. The skies wailed. The world echoed in a haunting voice. The bird disappeared, flying quickly down toward the bottom of the room. Zak wailed as the lights flickered, the earth roared, the ground shook, the sky screamed and the world flashing past him.

**Meanwhile**

Drew tugged at her leg, hoping to slide it out from under the ceiling piece. She gasped and panted as the earth underneath her and the ceiling above her rocked and roared. She pushed and pulled. With a wailing cry, she slipped out. Her leg was bleeding all the way down alongside a large scar like cut. She winced.

Limping, she managed to continue down the hall. Falling a few times, she had only one thing in mind. Her little baby boy. She prayed for him to be alright. With that in mind she kept going on down the hall.

**Elsewhere**

Doc opened his eyes. He looked about. The room looked a mangled mess. He staggered to get up ever so slightly. He focused his eyes the best he could. Keith laid in a broken heap. Doc edged his eyes out toward the last place he knew his son stood. His eyes focused in and out. He could barely see Zak wailing to control his powers. Doc struggled to stand up.

"Zak? Zak!" Doc cried.

"I can't control it. My powers are just…just freaking," Zak whimpered.

"I promise to help you…somehow," Doc pleaded, stumbling to the entrance of the platform.

"No! I…I don't want to hurt you," Zak whispered.

"I need to help you, though!" Doc gasped.

"Please, dad, don't!" Zak wailed, the earth shaking below his feet,

**Meanwhile**

Drew fell to her knees. Her body ached. Her feet bled and her hands were sweaty. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Her hair was brushed in her face. Her mind fuzzed. Her eyes blurred. The world was nothing around her.

"Zak…" she whispered quietly, working hard to pull herself to the command room.

A/N

Sorry for it being kind of short. My mind is so blurred and my life is all round weird. Transformers on the mind I tell you! Sorry for the shortness again. I promise I'll try to work harder.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

I know people have been waiting for a new chapter. I've gotten reviews and PMs saying update soon or I'll go crazy or something to that affect. I'm sorry. I'm forcing myself to focus on this story while I'm on this computer but my mind keeps wondering elsewhere. Please forgive me. I'll work harder on updating and lengthening my chapter.

Chapter 17

Drew laid so close to the doorway. She heard the echoes of screaming. She heard her son in pain. She lifted herself up, falling slowly against the wall. She didn't have the strength to go on. Her body was barely able to carry her this far. She closed her eyes, fading deep into thought. A simple crash. That's how it all started. One crash led to this. How? How could this all happen out a simple mistake? A false move. Or was it a move of someone else. Some else, simply, trying to get the three together, the Saturday family alone here.

Elsewhere

Doc couldn't figure everything out. Zak wouldn't let him get close, whether either wanted to or not. Doc looked down at Keith. He was barely breathing. He looked to the corner. The bird looked scared, like something big was coming. Doc looked to the exit. The door was barely on its hinges. He ran out. If he was lucky the power box would shut this all down, allowing Zak to break free of the powers hold over him.

He stopped. Drew. She was leaned against the wall, panting. Doc kneeled beside her. He threaded his hand through her hair. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. She smiled lightly. Doc sighed, shaking his head. She grasped his hand. She pulled him into a hug.

"He's lost control over his powers…" Doc explained.

"How can we stop this…?" whispered Drew, exiting the hug.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping cutting the power will stop it," Doc nodded, getting up.

"Please…" Drew gasped, grabbing his hand, "Help me up. Let me come with you."

"You're too weak," Doc mumbled.

"It's my baby boy at risk here, Doc. Our little boy. You can't save the world yourself and you can't save our son yourself…" Drew argued.

Doc thought this over. If he left Drew she could get hurt under the stress of the halls and rooms. Doc sighed and nodded. She smiled. He lifted her up so she was standing again. He assisted her in walking down the hall.

"We got to detour," Drew instructed.

"Why?" Doc questioned.

"The ceiling came down over her and the floor cracked. We need to go somewhere else…" Drew explained.

"We don't know where the power box is," groaned Doc.

"But I do…"

Doc and Drew turned to look behind them. It was Keith.

Meanwhile

Zak felt so weak. His powers were taking over his thoughts. Everything was blurred. Nothing made any sense. He couldn't see his dad anymore. He couldn't see Keith either. Zak fell to his knees. His body was like bricks. He couldn't control the over load in his powers. How'd this happen? An emotional feeling. His father falling. The fear of losing him.

"I'll fix this. Somehow. We're all after the same thing. Dad wants to save me. Mom wants the same. I want to save them…we're protectors…over each other…" whispered Zak.

A/N

Is Keith really out to help? Will Doc and Drew allow him to help? Can they save Zak? What happened to Komodo and Fiskertron? Where has Zon been this whole time? Don't ask me. I don't know! :)


	18. NEW Chapter 18

A/N

I was bored. I knew I needed to fix this. I added this. I'll add more later. Enjoy while you can, you know it is still close to ending…

NEW Chapter 18

"We need to make it before the power burns him out…" Keith explained.

"Why should we trust you? You are after all the one who started all this," hissed Doc.

"Well, it's either r trust me this once or let your son die," shrugged Keith.

"Doc, he has a point," Drew whispered.

"I know…" groaned Doc.

"Your son decided to save my life, even after what I'd done and said to do…" mumbled Keith, "I owe him this."

"Fine! Lead us! We don't have time for back stories," shouted Doc, carefully shifting his weight to help Drew.

"Fine, the power box is in the north wing while we are in the east," explained Keith, marching through the tattered halls.

Meanwhile

Zak could hear and feel everything. He could hear through the Cyrptids. He knew where Fisk was. Komodo. Zon. Even further than the island. He swore he could feel Kur almost. Everything felt like a step had been taking with his powers. His view was changing. He saw how they saw it. Not simply an adventure but a way of life. Each Cyrptid lived differently than the other. Each one special.

Elsewhere

"Here…oh my…" Keith gaped.

The power box was there, in tack, yes. The floor and ceilings were not. The floor had partly fallen out and if not was electrified. The ceiling was collapsing slowly but could fall at any given moment. Sadly the power box was in the back of the room.

"This should be fun," groaned Keith, placing his hands on his hips.

"You call this fun?" questioned Doc.

"Beats sitting around," shrugged Keith.

"You sound like someone I know…" whispered Drew.

"Well, who's going?" Keith hummed.

"I'll go but you're coming with me," ordered Doc.

"Why, it only takes one to pull the power switch or are you not a real man?" mocked Keith.

"I-I'm serious. He reminds me of Doyle…" mumbled Drew to herself.

"Let's see…the walls edge is small but it could work," offered Keith.

"Fine, you'll go first," pushed Doc.

Keith looked at the wall's edge then back at Doc. Doc did not look like he wanted to be questioned or argued over. So Keith began to slowly scale along the side, Doc coming also behind. Drew sat and watched as both men slowly went along. There was only one startling time when Doc almost slipped onto the electric floor boards. Finally they reached the circuit. The power box was completely unarmed and empty apart from one large switch.

"Think you can pull it?" hummed Keith.

"Yes, I think I can thank you very much!" snapped Doc.

"Then pull it," Keith ordered.

Doc looked at the large switch. Doc clapped his hands together, rubbing them lightly. Then he grasped the switch. He pulled down as hard as he could. As the switch went down, shutting off every power source in the base, Doc's footing slipped. Below him was the crumbling floor and around him were dangerous surroundings.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Doc!" Drew gasped.

Doc slowly began his fall downward. He was almost to the floor when someone caught him. He looked up to see Keith holding tight to the wall and onto Doc's arm. Doc looked down at the floor. Keith had his eyes closed, trying hard to hold Doc up.

"Nice catch," whispered Doc.

"Got it…next time, be a smidge more…careful," groaned Keith, pulling Doc back onto the ledge.

They panted and gasped as they went over what just happened. Drew had her hands over her mouth. They were shaken up after all that had happened. Doc looked up at her, a small smile.

Drew watched and waited as they came walking along the side of the wall. They leaped onto the safe floor and sighed. Drew hugged onto Doc. They chuckled and whispered to one another quietly.

"Zak…" Drew whispered, running off.

"Drew!" gasped Doc, racing after.

"Man I love this family," chuckled Keith, looking around before following.

Keith found Doc and Drew smiling. Zak was their arms. Keith smiled also. Finished. It was finished. Keith sighed and began to leave.

"Mom? Dad?" whispered Zak looking up.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's us," smiled Drew.

"How are you feeling?" asked Doc.

"I've been worse and…" Zak mumbled, "I've been better."

"Let's get out of here," nodded Doc, standing up.

"How?" asked Drew, lifting Zak in her arms.

Doc simply began walking off. Drew hesitated, but one look at Zak and she was after Doc. She found Doc, paused and smiled. He had Fiskertron and Komodo on top of him. He groaned, looking up to Drew. She giggled. He pushed the Cyrptids off him. Fisk perked, seeing Zak. He rushed over.

"Here," Drew whispered, handing Zak to Fisk.

Fisk slowly rocked the unconscious boy. Drew smiled, happy to have Fisk back. Doc slowly stood up, leading the way once again. Drew was happy. She had Doc, Fisk, Komodo, and Zak. Only Zon was missing. She frowned.

"Doc?" she called.

"Yes?" Doc answered.

"What happened to Keith?" she aksed.

"Not sure…" Doc whispered.

Finally light. They reached the outside. Doc smiled, hugging Drew beside him. She faked a smile. She wished Keith could be here. Doc looked at her. He lightened his smile.

"I'm sure he's fine," nodded Doc.

"I hope so," she whispered.

Something came from above. Zon landed in front of them. Doc kneeled down in front of her. He petted her as Zak often does. He screeched, dropping something from her mouth. Doc, puzzled, reached down and picked it up. A note. He unraveled it and read the message. He pure smile formed on his face.

"The secret scientists! They're coming to get us!" cheered Doc.

"Really?" gasped Drew.

"Yes," nodded Doc, coming back toward her, "Zon went and got help!"

"Good Zon, whispered Zak.

"Yeah, good Zon," nodded Doc.

"What an adventure," Drew hummed.

"True…" Doc mumbled, "It is one I don't want again."

"Agreed," chuckled Drew.

A/N

The end! Or is it? Do I hear Sequel anyone? Huh? Huh! Thanks to all reviewers. They were fun. This was fun. For my first Secret Saturday story, I must say it was a big success!


	20. Author note the sequel

Author's note

Hey all Lost on a forgotten island fans! Guess what I finally started? The sequel to the Lost on a forgotten island. It is known as "return of the not so forgotten". I will post it very soon but for all those who still have this on alert of come across this and beg for more, here's the Prologue of the sequel of the favorite Secret Saturday. Here's the beginning of Return of the not so forgotten…

There was a heavy thud as the young man collided with the wall. He groaned, red dripping from his mouth and the side of his head. He looked up with soiled green eyes. His dusty brown hair fell over his eyes. He groaned but it was cut off quickly as his lungs hurt far too much. The other man in the room moved in front of the young man.

"I refuse to make Cyrptids for you!" the young man wailed, his lungs running low on air.

"Keith, my boy, you have no choice!" the elder man ordered, lifting the boy by the collar.

"My monster Cyrptids were a onetime deal only! Specifically made on my island," Keith whispered, a smirk written on his face.

"Keith. Poor confused Keith," howled the man, tossing Keith into another wall.

"I refuse!" gasped Keith, hitting the wall with another heavy thud.

"Tell me," the man whispered, "Who were those people that stopped you on your island? The Saturday family?"

"You can't hurt them! They are determined and resourceful!" Keith countered.

"There is a weakness in everyone, especially in a family," the man nodded.

"Never!" Keith hissed.

"Do as I say and they will not be hurt." hissed the man, "Well, until they get in my way."

"How…how dare you," Keith mumbled. "I…I can't risk it…"

"Then do we have a deal?" the man answered, reaching out a hand.

Keith glared at the hand. He couldn't hurt those who finally snapped him out of his hatred and evil faze but if he didn't agree eventually they would be harmed. Either way, he lost. If he obeyed this man for a moment then perhaps the Saturdays would stop him before it was too late. He had no other choice. He grabbed the out reached hand and they shook hands.


End file.
